


So Good For Us

by GalaxyBabe



Series: The Puppy Chronicles [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Smut, enjoy ya nasties, this takes place immediately after the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyBabe/pseuds/GalaxyBabe
Summary: Arin and Suzy bought you some toys, and you really want to try them out, along with your new name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shameless smut
> 
> enjoy you sinners
> 
> [my tumblr](https://urgencyandapathy.tumblr.com/)

You feel neutral toward your new name at first. At least until you hear it falling from Suzy’s lips, following the words, “Come get your presents.” She’s leaning against the door frame, one hip sticking out so you couldn’t see the top of her and Arin’s bed from your current place on the couch. You stand up, but then Arin clicks his tongue behind you. ‘Oh yeah,’ you think, ‘I’m a puppy now.’ Before taking a step you drop to your hands and knees on the carpet, crawling as quickly as you can to Suzy.

“What a good girl, already learning,”you hear Arin say, and the words send a shiver down your spine. You like that a lot more than you probably should.

“Very good,” Suzy affirms, bobbing her head in agreement. “Come on, now, Cookie, we got you some new stuff.” She leads you into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. Once you reach the bed, you awkwardly climb up, trying your best to stay in your puppy role.

As you finally get up onto the bed, you see everything they got for you: A large black dog bed, a raccoon squeaky toy, a purple and blue collar with a bow, a little bowl with green bones on it, a large purple dildo, and a tiny pink vibrator, all sitting in a pile on top of the bed. You can’t help but get excited; you know that the bed is going on the floor next to Arin and Suzy’s, and that the bowl will be filled with water. Although you’re grateful, you feel like something’s missing. It hits you when you’re hugging Suzy: a kennel. Don’t dogs usually have a kennel?

As if she reads your mind, Suzy whispers in your ear, “One more thing, baby. It’s out in the living room now.”

You scramble off the bed, somehow managing to stay on your hands and knees without falling on your face. Hurrying into the living room, you turn to find Arin standing next to your kennel. It comes up to his waist, and is big enough that you could fit into it comfortably. You crawl over to hug his legs, wrapping your arms around his shins. He simply laughs and pats your head, and you hear Suzy walk out behind you.

“Your bed is a little big for the kennel, but we’re gonna put it in there anyway. That way, you have a comfy little place to sit and relax in. Sound good?” Suzy says, and you can hear the smile in her voice.

You nod, still hugging Arin’s legs. He wiggles his foot to get you off him, then goes into the bedroom, bringing your bed, raccoon toy, and bowl out. The bed makes a satisfying _plop_ sound as it hits the floor, and Arin drops the toy into it before heading into the kitchen with the bowl. You hear the faucet start to run, and then Suzy taps you on the head.

“I’m going to get your collar. Will you put your bed in there for me? It might not fit perfectly, but it’s the biggest one we could find.”

You nod your head at her, and she hurries into the bedroom. Turning, you get to work getting your bed into the kennel. Suzy was right; the bed is about an inch too wide. But that’s okay, it just makes a little guard against the bit beneath the kennel door. You’re tempted to climb in and get comfy, but just as you’re about to, Suzy comes back with your collar in hand.

“Here you go, Cookie. Let me put this on.” She drops down to her knees in front of you and you expose your throat to her, letting her fasten the cool satin around your neck. “There we go, perfect. Such a pretty puppy.” Her praise sends a shiver through your body, and you’re tempted to figure out a way to tell her you want to use your new toys that are waiting for you on the bed.

Arin comes back in with the bowl full of water. “Don’t worry,” he says. “It’s not tap water. I just washed it to make sure it was clean.” He sets it outside of the kennel, making sure it won’t get knocked over by the door. “You look beautiful with your collar on, Cookie.”

This praise is too much, and you can’t help but whine. Arin chuckles, the sound deep in his throat. He makes eye contact with Suzy over you, and though you can’t decipher it, you hope their silent conversation is about your new toys.

“Let’s go get your new toys. We can play with them tonight,” Arin says, his nose pointing down at you.

If you had a tail, it would be wagging.

Arin led the way into the bedroom, Suzy following and you bringing up the rear. Your knees had begun to get sore, but you could tolerate it for a little longer. At least until you got onto the bed.

“Alright, Cookie, what do you want to do?” Arin asks, his eyes roaming down to your shirt. You feel the need to take it off, so you do wordlessly. You had forgotten that you weren’t wearing anything beneath it.

Suzy wraps her arms around your waist, her hands warm and inviting. Arin reaches for the bedside table, which had the tiny bottle of lube on top of it. “There we go. Now we’re ready. Show me what you want, baby.”

You happily crawl over to where Arin is sitting, coming to take the little pink bullet vibrator from his hand. Settling onto your back, you unbutton your jeans and pull them down, leaving your panties up. You look for the switch on the vibrator, and find that it twists to turn on. It only has one setting, and it buzzes quietly in your hand. Just the thought of using it turns you on, and it seems to light something in Arin too, because he’s licking his bottom lip just watching you hold it.

Cautiously, you lower the vibrator to yourself, and it immediately feels incredible, even through the fabric still covering you. You breathe out a sigh of pleasure, feeling the tiny toy buzz in your hand and against your clit. It’s nice, if a little unnerving at first.

Arin and Suzy are simply watching you, drinking in every movement and breath. Arin seems to be the most distraught. Maybe he didn’t expect you to be so ready, but you were. You look over to him, begging him silently to kiss you or touch you, then switch to Suzy to do the same. Both remain still for a beat, then move into action, Suzy taking the dildo and lube from Arin so he could move up to kiss you.  He gently pokes his tongue through your lips, feeling around the inside if your mouth like it was new to him. You can hear Suzy shuffling around somewhere next to you, then you feel her lips on your tummy. It feels incredible, the combination of the vibrator and the two of them both kissing you, and you can’t help but let a shaky moan slip into Arin’s mouth. He seems to inhale it, then he moves down to mouth at your throat. Suzy sits up and takes the vibrator from you, making you whine.

“Shush, baby, I wanna see you,” she whispers, seemingly breathless already. Her slim fingers move to pull down your panties and she pulls them off entirely, leaving you completely naked beneath the two of them.  You feel a slight twinge of discomfort at this, but it soon gets pushed from your mind as the vibrator is back on your clit, this time more intense. A moan slips from your throat, and Suzy laughs quietly. “Arin, look, she likes her new toys,” she breathes, and Arin takes a moment to look at your face.

“So do I,” he answers, breathless and flushed. His eyes scan your face more, then he returns to mouthing at your collarbone, working his way down your body. When he gets to your nipple, he wraps his teeth around it, biting gently. Your hips buck up involuntarily, and you feel Suzy’s hand push them back down and hold them against the bed gently, so you won’t lose the stimulation from the vibrator. You feel a little tightening in your tummy, and you want to say something, but you can’t. Suddenly, the pressure breaks and you’re coming, your legs shaking and a loud moan ripping through your throat.

Suzy smiles as Arin sits up,  scanning your body. “That was fast, Cookie, you must love this, don’t you?” Suzy asks, holding it up in front of your face. You nod silently, still recovering from your orgasm.

Arin suddenly moves down the bed, pulling you with him. “Turn over onto your stomach, baby. Suzy, I need you naked like now.” He does the same as she does, both pulling off their shirts and pants, Arin wearing nothing beneath his, but Suzy wearing a pair of lacy panties and the matching bra, both of which were discarded quickly. You turn over on your stomach as Arin asked, though you’re kind of wobbly still. Arin puts a hand on your waist, and you immediately feel more steady. It isn’t long lived, though, since his hand moves away to grab at the dildo and lube that had been abandoned on the bed. You hear the bottle open and assume that he’s coating the dildo, since it would be a little difficult for something its size to enter anyone without it. Your assumption is proved correct when you feel the cool head of it against your hole, a gentle pressure pushing on it so you could adjust to it. It feels wonderful without even breaching your entrance, and you fall into Suzy’s lap. She had gotten up by your head while you were focused on Arin, so her sudden appearance surprised you. You feel yourself give and the toy is in you, a moan slipping from your mouth directly into Suzy’s tummy.

“Good, this looks perfect,” you hear Arin say behind you. He leans over you gently, pushing the toy a little further in without meaning to. “Eat her out, Cookie,” he whispers in your ear, and you couldn’t stop yourself from obeying if you wanted to.

Suzy lets out a tiny moan as you begin to lap at her, tasting her all over your tongue. You moan as Arin begins to pull the toy out of you, then push it back in slowly. The sound makes Suzy jump a little, not expecting the vibrations. You keep going, rolling your tongue around in intricate patterns on Suzy before flicking your tongue beneath her clitoral hood. She nearly crushes your head between your legs at this, letting out something akin to a scream. You take that to mean she liked it, so you take up a pattern, drawing designs against her then flicking up to her clit, over and over again until she pulls you off by your hair.

“Such a good- good puppy,” she stammers, her eyes half closed and her face flushed. Her hand moves to your jaw and she pulls you up to kiss her, seeming to savor the taste of herself on your tongue.

Distracted all this time, you feel the pressure building up behind your navel again, and you break the kiss to look back at Arin, who is watching the toy slide in and out of you, mesmerized. You finally figure out how to talk again, and simply announce, “Arin, I-I’m cumming, fuck, I-”

“Hold it, baby, just wait a little longer.” His words threaten to push you over, but you want to be good for him, want him to see how good you really can be, and you somehow manage to hold your orgasm. You want to be good, you want to be a good puppy, and you can do it, you have to.

He pulls the toy out of you, making you whimper quietly. “I know, baby, it’s okay. Will you make Suzy cum again for me?”

You immediately get to work while Arin stands up and walks to the bedside table. He shuffles around in the drawer a little, then finds a condom and closes the drawer again. Walking back behind you, he opens it with his teeth and you assume that he rolls it on, because soon enough he begins pushing himself in, slowly letting you get accustomed to him. He’s a little bigger than the dildo had been, and you liked how the stretch felt.

Suzy seemed to like your reaction, but you had stopped licking at her in the meantime. You started up again, flattening your tongue against her and pawing around for your vibrator. When you couldn’t find it, you simply used your fingers to tease at her entrance, sucking on her clit all the while. She came soon after, and you followed her, again not realizing how close you were until it was too late.

You looked back at Arin, hoping he wouldn’t be upset that you didn’t wait until he said you could cum, but he seemed happy with you. He picks up his pace a little, pushing you forward into Suzy. She catches you, her fingers moving down to play with your nipples while Arin continues with his ever increasing rhythm. Suzy kisses you again, hot and passionate, and it almost hurts when she stops playing with your chest, and you whimper because of it. She breaks the kiss to say, “I know, Cookie, you’re being so good,” then returns to it, switching to your other nipple instead. You moan into her mouth, a combination of the feelings from both of them.

All too late, yet again, you realize how close they got you.

“F-Fuck, I’m c-cumming, please, fuck-” You break the sentence off with a scream and then you’re seeing white, and you’re shaking and falling, but Arin’s holding you up, his thrust erratic and rhythmless. He thrusts a few more times, then stops, burying himself all the way inside you. He moans loudly, telling you how good you are and how you’ve been a good puppy, and you can’t hold yourself up with your arms anymore. You slump into Suzy, who wraps her arms around your shoulders. Arin nearly falls on top of you, catching himself at the last second.

“Be still, puppy, be still,” he whispers, and he pulls out of you gently. You feel empty, which you suppose you should, and your hips drop to the bed when Arin lets go of them.

He slumps beside you, condom discarded and anything that isn’t a blanket pushed off the bed.

“Our good puppy,” he whispers into your ear.”So good for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> here's all of your new stuff!
> 
>  
> 
> [Bed](http://k9ballistics.com/index.php/xxl-dog-beds/orthopedic-lux-bolstered-bed.html)  
>  Kennel  
>  Collar  
> [Bowl](https://www.google.com/shopping/product/14193144492368938950?q=dog+bowl&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwja-rSB_67RAhVEeSYKHXAbAhIQkjAIBSgA)  
> [Squeaky toy](https://www.chewy.com/ethical-pet-skinneeez-forest-series/dp/56257?utm_source=google-product&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=hg&utm_content=Ethical%20Pet&utm_term=&gclid=Cj0KEQiAnb3DBRCX2ZnSnMyO9dIBEiQAOcXYH2Y_sGZVByXWECUZIQzs1CzUZ3Pn4fLhLj2BT6gVC1oaAg-I8P8HAQ&gclsrc=aw.ds)  
> [The other toy](http://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=27162)  
> [Vibrator](https://www.pinkcherry.com/neon-hide-a-vibe-in-pink)


End file.
